Astoria
For information about Astoria in Battle Bears Royale , see 'Sniper.'' Character Description No nonsense, special ops. Always a step ahead of the enemy because she thinks things through. Methodical, calculating, and seemingly cold at first glance. She wants to be a part of the gang but others have a hard time including her because she's wicked smart and totally put together; it makes some of the others (Oliver and Tillman mostly) feel imcompetent. ~ Battle Bears official website '''Astoria is a character in the Battle Bears video games series, and is the first female bear to ever appear. As of now, all that is known about her is that she is a skilled and intelligent sniper, who is always one step ahead of the opponent. She is methodical, calculating and seemingly cold in her behaviour. She apparently has a lack of social skills, due to her being much more intelligent (smarter) than the rest of the characters. History Not much is known about Astoria. She's a mysterious sniper with no official known past, and has never come out in the Battle Bears Series. Appearances Astoria has made very few appearances in the series so far. Her biggest and most prominent appearance so far is in Battle Bears Royale, where she is an available playable character in the Sniper class. She was also one of the bears in the Ursa Major Mission. Oliver mentioned her in Battle Bears: The Comic, saying that she and Tillman were on another ship, not aware of the Huggable threat occuring there. She will also appear in the Battle Bears TV Show . Character development The development of Astoria started right after the initial release of Battle Bears Royale. When SkyVu released the first screenshots of Astoria, she was actually a male character as well as the rest of the characters already in the game. The image to the right is the very first ever released concept art of Astoria, featuring her as a light-furred bear with a green bag with a bottle in it, holding a harpoon rifle in the right hand. However, SkyVu quickly decided they needed a female character for the game, and before long they had created the new female Astoria as we know it today. The old concept art was later abandoned and never used again. It is still unknown whether this character design will ever be used, as well as nobody knowing an exact official name for it. Trivia *Astoria resembles the subspecies of the Kermode Bear, which is also known as the "spirit bear" in native Alaskan tribes, which would explain her use of the Tomahawk as one of her secondary weapons. *Astorias voice actor is Brooke Fencl *Astoria is the only Battle Bear with a definite eye colour, which is green. (apart from possibly Graham, but he always wears goggles) *In Battle Bears Royale her eye colour is different on the game select screen. If you look at the colour of her eyes in the picture for 'Plant the Bomb' they are an orange/red colour. However, this is probably due to Astoria being on the red team with Oliver in that picture, and note that she is holding a weapon that is not found in her loadout. *Astoria is currently the only female Battle Bear. *It is popular belief among fans that Astoria is or should become Oliver's girlfriend. Nothing official is known about this, though. **Astoria was originally planned to be a male character as described in the character developement section. She was later turned into a female before being released in update 1.1. Category:Battle Bears Category:Astoria Category:Characters Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Battle Bears Comics